kellyclarksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Catch My Breath
Catch My Breath is the lead single from Kelly Clarkson's first greatest hits album Greatest Hits: Chapter One. It is one of the three newly recorded songs for the album. It was released on October 10, 2012 through RCA Records. The song was written by Kelly and co-written and produced by her musical director Jason Halbert along with producer Eric Olson. The song is an electropop dance song with pop-rock arrangements. Its lyrical content represents Kelly's journey from winning the inaugural season of American Idol in 2002 to where she is headed as both an artist and an empowered woman; and is celebrated as song of strength for her fans, friends and family who had supported her throughout the years. Upon its release, "Catch My Breath" was met with positive reviews from music critics, who praised the song's uplifting theme and Kelly's vocal performance. It has so far peaked on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 19 and has topped the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart. It has also charted within the top five of Adult Pop Songs and Adult Contemporary charts and on the top twenty of Pop Songs chart. Song Background Kelly and Jason Halbert also collaborated with producer Eric Olson (who co-produced the songs "You Love Me" and "If I Can't Have You" on The Smoakstack Sessions with him in 2011). Kelly remarked of writing the song: "We wrote it specifically for the fact of "10 years, wow." I feel like I'm finally starting to be happy and settled and figuring out stuff. That's why I wrote it." The song premiered on On Air with Ryan Seacrest on October 10, 2012 as the lead single from "Greatest Hits – Chapter One" and was released on digital retail October 15, 2012. It was sent to mainstream radio stations on October 23, 2012. Song Composition "Catch My Breath" is a midtempo electronic dance song with pop rock arrangements that gradually builds up to an uptempo song in the chorus. Jason Lipshutz of Billboard noted the song's slow start as "a red herring for the upbeat anthem that "Catch My Breath" becomes." The song has a length of 4:11 (4 minutes and 11 seconds) and is written in the key of A Major, Kelly's vocal range spans from F♯3 to F♯5. Written in an uplifting first person narrative, the song depicts Kelly's journey from the past and her vision in the future with the chorus revealing her new life mantra. Lipshutz noted: "I've spent most of my time catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show!" Clarkson sings, before promising to spend the rest of her days appreciating what she has and being herself." Jocelyn Vena of MTV News wrote: "While Clarkson has clocked plenty of songs about the perils of love over the course of her career, her romance on this single is more positive than in the past." Music Video Video Background The accompanying lyric video for "Catch My Breath" was premiered on VEVO on October 16, 2012. It marked the first time Kelly released lyric video to accompany the song. It featured the lyrics as several three-dimensional texts, being lit by glimmering lights, rotating around a promotional photo of her used in the single cover. The accompanying music video for "Catch My Breath" was directed by Danish director Nadia Marquard Otzen. It was filmed in London, immediately after the end of Clarkson's Stronger Tour. Unlike her previous videos which used a 4:3 and a 16:9 aspect ratio, it uses a 2.39:1 anamorphic format. It premiered on November 12, 2012 on VEVO. Video Synopsis The video begins with Kelly standing in the water while the wind blows through her hair, representing tranquility. Throughout the video, different footage of splashing water, blazing fires and smoke in different colors and water bubbles alternate with scenes of her performing the song. In the final chorus, smoke and fire flares up above Kelly's head while she sings surrounded by water and air. Video Reception Zara Golden of VH1 wrote: "The video’s premise is pretty simple, as it finds Kelly looking extra-svelte in a floor length dress and with her new bottle-blonde hair, calling forth wind, water and fire with her voice so powerful." Kyle Anderson of Entertainment Weekly remarked: "Kelly Clarkson’s voice is so commanding that she’s never really needed much in the way of visual flair to help carry her songs." Mark Hogan of Spin wrote a positive review: "Clarkson is a solitary figure throughout the clip, and she's indomitable, her face conveying nothing but confidence and determination as around her water bubbles and flame-like effects burst. At one point, Kelly declares herself "''addicted to the love I've found." Consider this, then, a simple and majestic video affirmation of what another vocal powerhouse once called the greatest love of all." Bill Lamb of About.com complimented the video's simplicity and praised Kelly for her ability to successfully carry a music video with no story line, no backing musicians, or elaborate sets. Sam Lanksy of Idolator gave a positive review, writing: "“Catch My Breath” may not be Clarkson’s most imaginative video, but she’s so likably lovely in it that it’s impossible to disdain." Chart Performance "Catch My Breath" entered the Billboard Hot 100 chart on the week ending October 21, 2012, at number 54, making it her twenty-fourth entry on the chart. It also debuted at number 32 on the Adult Pop Songs and at number 11 on the Hot Digital Songs with 87,000 digital downloads. On the week ending January 26, 2013, the song jumped from number 12 to number 10, making Kelly as the female singer with the most Adult Pop Songs top 10s among women. The song also becomes Kelly's 80th Billboard number one when it jumped from number two to number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs on the week ending February 2, 2013. It is also her third consecutive number one in the chart, following "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) and "Dark Side." The song peaked at number 19 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Kelly's 14th Top 20 hit on the chart. On February 28, 2013, the song has passed one million downloads, giving Kelly the 11th million-selling single of her career. As of May 22, 2013, it has sold 1,413,000 paid digital downloads In Canada, the song debuted at number 25 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart on the week ending October 21, 2012. In South Korea, "Catch My Breath" debuted at number 2 on the Gaon International Single Chart and at number 1 on the Gaon International Download chart on the week ending October 20, 2012. In Ireland, the song debuted at number 88 on the Irish Singles Chart on the week ending October 18, 2012. In Australia, the song debuted on the Australian Singles Chart at number 40 on the week ending October 29, 2012. Critical Reception The song has received positive reception from music critics with most of them commending the song's uplifting theme and lyrical content. Immediately after premiering on radio, Sam Lansky of Idolator remarked: "The song is classic Kelly Clarkson, although much less bruised than many of her heartbreak anthems: The production is clean and sparkly, with a propulsive back-beat and clear vocals." Neon Limelight wrote: "The upbeat song is really less about her career and more about where she is now in her life and her new found ability to appreciate what really matters." Hardeep Phull of the New York Post gave the song three stars, saying: "This is the euphoric sound of her (Clarkson) looking to the future. The Texan sounds high on life, and it makes "Catch My Breath" one of the best songs she’s recorded in years — warm, upbeat and boasting a chorus so big, you could land a plane on it." Jocelyn Vena of MTV News also added: "Kelly Clarkson is still pop's sassy "Miss Independent", but these days, she's a bit more willing to ask for help. Clarkson's uplifting new single "Catch My Breath" not only pays homage to her strong-willed musical persona, but also to the people who have helped her grow into the woman she is today." Critics also applauded Kelly's vocal performance harmoniously interweaving with the song's arrangement. Mark Hogan of Spin wrote: "American Idol’s most successful champion demonstrates just how she plans to keep up with the young guns on the triumphant midtempo song, which moderately incorporates the EDM builds recently in favor with everyone from Pink to Taylor Swift. Clarkson's always-powerful voice still sets her apart from the club-pop pack. If there's a whiff of lite-FM maturity, it feels earned." Amy Sciarretto of Popcrush gave the song three and a half stars out of five, she wrote: "It’s her voice and the undulating beat that make this song a toe-tapper from the opening note to the closing one. The organic tone of Clarkson’s voice is what prevents the song from sounding too "synthy" or studio-created, which is often an issue with pop songs. There is no trickery here; it's all Clarkson being a vocal diva." Jenna Hally Rubenstein of MTV Buzzworthy remarked: "As you might expect, "Catch My Breath" is a sunny, synth-laden pop jam that showcases Kelly's unreal set of pipes, and speaks to the difficulties that come with staying in the record industry." Bené Viera of VH1 remarked: "The song is celebratory in that it acknowledges she’s going to live her life the way that makes her happy. Her voice flows from a leveled alto to a high near-scream for the chorus." On March 5, 2013, Billboard ranked the song #49 in its list of "Top 100 American Idol Hits of All Time." Live Performances Kelly had included the song in the final leg of her Stronger Tour in Europe, debuting the song live on October 10, 2012, at The O2 in Dublin, Ireland. Before performing the song, she described the recording process and working with her musical director, Jason Halbert. Zara Golden of VH1 gave a positive review towards Kelly's performance, writing that "she certainly earned her “Greatest” status by hitting all the high points without taking even a beat to actually catch her breath." The same opinion was echoed by Sam Lansky of Idolator who praised Kelly's voice for being "effortlessly flawless." Alexandra Capotorto of PopCrush also complimented Kelly's performance, writing: "Clarkson gave a performance that she always does: energetic and near pitch perfect, all the while making sure to focus on the audience before her to get them involved." The first televised performance of the song was at the 2012 American Music Awards, where Kelly performed a medley of "Miss Independent," "Since U Been Gone," "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" and ending with "Catch My Breath." Ray Rahman of Entertainment Weekly gave the performance an "A-," lauding her intro performance bearing her audition number "2311" as a reference to her American Idol audition. On November 20, 2012, Kelly performed "Catch My Breath" on "The Ellen DeGeneres Show." She performed the song on 2012 "VH1 Divas" on December 16, 2012. On December 18, 2012, she performed the song along with Team Blake's Cassadee Pope and Terry McDermott on the third season finale of the NBC singing competition show "The Voice." Lyrics (Verse 1) I don't wanna be left behind Distance was a friend of mine Catching breath in a web of lies I've spent most of my life Riding waves, playing acrobat Shadowboxing the other half Learning how to react I've spent most of my time (Chorus) Catching my breath, letting it go, Turning my cheek for the sake of the show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, It's all so simple now (Verse 2) Addicted to the love I found Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud Making time for the ones that count I'll spend the rest of my time Laughing hard with the windows down Leaving footprints all over town Keeping faith, karma comes around I will spend the rest of my life (Chorus) Catching my breath, letting it go, Turning my cheek for the sake of the show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, It's all so simple now (Bridge) You helped me see The beauty in everything (Chorus) Catching my breath, letting it go, Turning my cheek for the sake of the show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right Catching my breath, letting it go, Turning my cheek for the sake of the show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right Catch my breath Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, It's all so simple now It's all so simple now Catching my breath, letting it go, Turning my cheek for the sake of the show Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right (Catch my breath) Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that (Catch my breath) Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down, It's all so simple now Category:Songs Category:Singles